Mysterious Journal Fragment Volume 0
Mysterious Journal Fragment Volume 0 4th Day of 5e27 It's cold. Far too cold. The wind bites through my cloak as if it isn't even there. The Elders said I was crazy for venturing into the Frostlands surrounding our desert home. But they don't understand my research. I know what is said behind my bac: the names that I am called. The way the others see me. None of it matters. All that matters is my research. I have discovered an ambient energy permeating the very air, and every living thing. It thrums with power. I call it Essence. I am the first one in my village to who has been able to harness the essence in my own body and affect the world around me. I admit, my knowledge of the way Essence works is quite limited, though I seem to have a natural talent for harnessing it to manipulate water. Something tells me that if it weren't for my ability to keep the village well filled through the drought seasons, I would have been exiled long ago. Should I not make it through the Frostlands, I have decided to write my knowledge down, so that someday, someone could continue my work. It also is a good way to keep myself occupied on the cold lonely nights. I wish I didn't have such a hard time summoning fire. It's all I can do to light a camp fire to keep warm. Essence seems to have different types. I know it exists in fire, water, earth and air. But what about the essence inside me? It seems...different. Could there be an essence of life? I need to rest. I have a long journey ahead of me, but I know I will find my answers. 5th Day of 5e27 It's morning, and I can no longer see the village on the horizon. This is the farthest I have ever been from home. Without a second thought, I prepare to press on. This is about discovery! The quest for knowledge! With enough Essence I can combine the power of different types of Essence in a way that allows me to see the effects. From that, I should be able to extrapolate a way to harness both magics at the same time. Think of the possibilities! It gives me chills. Or maybe it's just these forsaken Frostlands. I just need to figure out a way to harness enough ambient energy. This whole thing started when I helped the other villagers fend off a monster. Some of the other villagers lured the monster toward the well, keeping it occupied, while I and the other villagers emptied the water, they with buckets, I with magic. The strain was immense. It was all I could do to keep from collapsing. But I knew if I didn't help, we never would clear the well in time. We managed to get the water out just as the villagers luring the monster arrived. We placed a lure over the well, and hid. The lure worked, and the monster stood at the edge of the empty well, trying to figure out how to get close enough to the lure. I held my breath and began to sneak up on it. Every footstep on the soft sand sounded to me like I was walking on broken glass. Somehow I snuck up on the monster unnoticed. With a yell I more to be added Category:Books Category:Books by Unknown